Like Family
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Harry does know and this revelation causes him to shoot back the entire contents of the small glass before handing it back to Ron, requesting another. Hints of Teddy/Lily


AN- I was bored and this hit me and I felt like posting something while I iron out details to my other fic ideas.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Harry watches Teddy grow from a year old, to five, to seven and to eleven. He sees a young boy deal with the loss of two parents he'll never remember and it's so achingly familiar that he knows, even if Teddy wasn't his Godson, he'd love him anyway.

He's filled with such a father-like pride when Teddy gets his Hogwarts letter that he volunteers to take him to get all his school needs. And they spend the day buying books and robes and wands and they talk about Remus and Tonks and it's just really nice.

Harry gets letters from Teddy every week, telling him how much he loves Hogwarts and being in Gryffindor and how he's really good at Transfiguration and how he's made friends with all the boys in his dormitory.

Harry laughs when Teddy becomes a fifth year and is made a Prefect. And, then he tells his confused Godson about how Remus was made a Prefect for the sheer hope of wrangling James and Sirius. And, they both laugh.

And, when Teddy graduates, Harry is all smiles and tears because his Godson is all grown up and embarking on life and he's just so very proud of him. Ginny cheers just as loudly because Teddy is a part of all the Potter's lives and this won't change no matter how hold he gets.

* * *

Harry watches Lily grow from the moment the Healer hands him his little baby girl and Ginny smiles at him, sweat on her brow and an exhausted but tender look in her eyes.

She's a spitfire, just like her mother, with long red hair and beautiful brown eyes. Albus and James adore her immediately and Harry can't help but love his family just a little bit more.

Teddy adores her too. He's always available to help baby-sit and he makes Lily giggle by changing his hair and face and nose (Harry gets such a Tonks reminder there) and it's obvious to everyone that Lily just _loves _Teddy.

When Lily is eleven, Teddy goes with them to see her off. And she hugs her mom and dad and then Teddy and hangs onto him for dear life. He gently but firmly pulls her off and explains that she's going to adore Hogwarts.

Harry is thankful when his daughter finally boards the train and he claps Teddy on the back.

"I think you're the only one she'll listen to, kid."

* * *

Lily is seventeen now. She no longer pulls her hair into pigtails or begs to be picked up by her father. She has her mother's charm and her father's ability to be generally well liked and Harry hears day in and day out about how wonderful his daughter is.

Yes, he knows that boys notice her. But he takes great faith in the fact that he's _Harry Potter _and no boy will touch her if they want to live to see their 30th birthday.

It's her birthday and everyone is celebrating and her entire family surrounds her with love and affection and in the middle of all this, he sees Teddy pull her onto the dance floor. And he smiles because it's such an older brother thing to do.

As they dance, his smile fades. Because they're standing way too close. And Teddy's holding her in such a _way _and Lily's eyes are closed in bliss and Teddy looks like...well Teddy looks like Harry does whenever Ginny's in his arms.

This cannot be right. Teddy is like an older brother. He should be stopping boys from holding Lily like this not taking part in it himself. Harry watches, helplessly, as they dance and he just wants to stomp over, rip Lily from his arms and command they act like family.

Because Harry's seen Teddy as a son for year now, he always imagined his family felt the same. But not Lily. Never Lily.

The way they move is both familiar and awkward and it both pleases and angers Harry because it means nothing has happened yet. That Teddy respects him far too much to go after his daughter. But not enough to not fall in love with her.

Love? Is it love?

He watches the dance end and eyes meet and there's a longing that he as a father never wants to see in his daughter's eyes. But it's there and it's so bright that he can't believe he's never seen it before.

He turns away, he just can't watch anymore, and he meets Ron at the bar.

"Why are you drinking?" he asks his brother-in-law.

Ron nods to where Rose and Scorpius are chatting with Albus, standing awfully close to one another.

"My daughter is in love with the son of my worst enemy," he moans and downs a shot of Firewhiskey.

"I'm pretty sure my daughter is in love with my Godson," Harry admits.

Ron looks at him a moment, then pours a shot and slides it over to him. "Drink up, mate. They're their mother's daughters. You know how this is going to work out in the end."

Harry does know and this revelation causes him to shoot back the entire contents of the small glass before handing it back to Ron, requesting another.

* * *

AN- Aw, Harry. Totally knowing that some Teddy/Lily dating and marriage is gonna happen.


End file.
